Reincarnation
by LyonessaStark
Summary: Raoul and Christine have always loved each other. Throughout the years, no matter who they may be, what they may be called, they will always love and be loved.


The first time they meet, they are Tommen Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell, one a incestuous bastard, the other, a beautiful, charming lady of The Reach. He is entranced by her the instant he meets her, even though she is betrothed to his cruel tyrant of a brother.

Lady Margaery is lovely in her wedding dress of ivory Myrish lace and seed pearls, with a spill of roses on the train, and Tommen thinks his brother is lucky to have a wife like her. Then his brother is dead, and he is betrothed to Lady Tyrell. He could not be more delighted, and he wonders why his mother is so unhappy. Can she not see that Lady Margaery will make a charming daughter-in-law?

He finds he likes her even more, when she sneaks into his room, and Tommen wonders how she got past the Kingsguard. She smiles when he asks her, and admires Ser Pounce. Before she leaves, she kisses him on his forehead, and Tommen wonders what it would be like if she were to kiss him on the lips.

He finds out on their wedding night. He is unsure and so is she, as his brother never bedded her, and neither did Renly Baratheon. He is gentle with her, and afterwards, they talk about how he shall be king.

Tommen couldn't be more happier. Then his mother ruins everything by accusing his dear Margaery of adultery, and has her thrown in prison, only to have herself accused of crimes that she commited. Margaery and her family are locked up in the Great Sept of Baelor, and there is nothing Tommen can do, not even see her, as his mother, in her new rise to power, forbids him to see her.

Then the Targaryen girl invades Westeros, and one day, the Great Sept explodes in greenfire. Tommen can do nothing but watch, as he knows somehow that this is his mother's doing. He loved Margaery. How could his mother do this? Tommen turns away, takes off his crown, and then steps onto the window and falls. His last wish before he hits the ground is that he and Margaery will meet again.

* * *

Belle de Brossier is a young woman as lovely as her name, with golden hair and large blue eyes. Living in 1623 with her merchant father and bossy, spoiled sisters, she is gentle, kind, and sweet, with a love for books.

It is when her father goes off on a journey, and she asks him to bring back a rose, perhaps remembering the rose sigil of the Tyrell house she was once a lady of, that she meets the beast. Her father returns home with a tale of a terrifying beast living in a stone castle, and her father cries when he tells Belle of the price that he must pay for trying to steal a rose.

Belle goes to the castle, and sees that the beast is as horrifying as her father said he was. At first she is frightened of him, fearing he will eat her. But when she runs away, and runs right into a pack of wolves, and he saves her at the cost of his own life, she begins to see that the beast is a good, kind person, and he reminds her of the stories from her books.

She learns from the staff that his name is Adam, and the two begin to become friends. Belle misses her books, and when Adam shows her the library, she is shocked and delighted all at the same time, and they spend many hours reading together.

Belle soon grows homesick, and she asks to return home for just a day. Adam agrees, although he knows that his heart will break if she leaves him, as he has fallen in love with her. He gives her a mirror that will let her see him, and he waits for her to come back. Two days pass, and still she does not come. Adam fears that she does not care, and by the third day she does not return, he collapses.

Belle is prevented from returning home by her sisters, who want to keep her away so she cannot return to her beast. However, she feels something is wrong, and begs her father to take her back, where upon rushing inside the castle, she finds her beast lying on the floor, dying. His last words to her before he dies are "Will you marry me?'' and she tearfully nods, and sobs on his dead body.

Then a blast of light surrounds him, and her beast is not a beast, but a handsome young man, a prince. "You see, Belle? You've broken the curse.'' he tells her, and she smiles, and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

The next day, they are married, and live happily ever after.

* * *

Centuries later, in the 1830's, a young lawyer named William Travis meets pretty young Irish lass Fiona Gallagher when he attends a ball welcoming him to Texas. Fiona's reputation is something of a flirt, but he finds out that Fiona is a very hardworking girl, taking care of her siblings, as her parents have not the time of day to do it themselves.

And he begins to like her, constantly visiting for dinner.

Fiona thinks Mr Travis is rather high-and-mighty, with his lawyer ways. But she finds that he is a very kind man, playing with her younger siblings, and requesting her to call him William.

One night at dinner, he requests to speak with her alone, and he takes her aside, and asks if he has her permission to come courting. Fiona laughs, and smiles up at him. ''Sea, is feidir leat.''

"What does that mean?'' he asks.

Fiona laughs again, and says, "It means, yes, you may.'' And William bends down and kisses her, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

William and Fiona's courtship is a wonderful thing while it lasts, all laughter and long talks into the night. She is on his arm at parties and balls, and then he is called to the Alamo. William bids her and her siblings, whom he has come to love, good-bye, as if he knows he shall never see them again. Fiona's bottom lip quivers, as if she is trying not to cry, and William kisses her, for what might be the last time.

A few weeks later, before the deadly battle of the Alamo, William writes Fiona a letter, and when she opens it and reads, she cries. The contents read as thus: _My Darling Fiona, in parting from you, I have left Heaven for Hell. I go, because I can love you only in honor, and that created the need in me to be a better man. I will love through Heaven or Hell, if that is where I must go, to love you as you should be loved. Remember that, and give yourself no blame. Yours forever, William Travis._

She knows she will never see him again, and when William dies at the Alamo, his last thoughts are of the hardworking, strongwilled girl that he loves. Fiona weeps openly at his grave, and she never marries.

* * *

The next time they meet, it is in Paris, in the year 1870. This time, though, they have met before, when they were children. This time, he is a Vicomte, and she is the daughter of a Swedish violinist. He saves her scarf from the sea when he is 14, and she 10. Raoul de Chagny shall never forget the girl with the curly brown hair, large dark eyes, and angelic voice. However, it takes a few years for them to meet again.

When they finally meet, he has just become the new patron of the Opera Populaire, and as Christine's good friend Meg points out, a very handsome man, with golden hair falling to his shoulders, and eyes as blue as the sea he rescued her scarf from. Christine thinks he does not notice her, but he does. Raoul wants so much to speak to Christine, but he does not want to draw attention to himself. _It is like being the King of Westeros again,_ he thinks to himself.

Then he sees her on the stage, in white silk and tulle, with diamond stars in her hair. She is an angel come down from heaven, and he stands up and claps, not caring now whether someone sees him.

After the performance ends, he heads to her dressing room, where she is delighted to see him, and he insists that they go out to dinner, ignoring her protests. He leaves, so she can get ready, and when he comes back, he finds the door locked. A week passes without seeing her, and finally he receives a letter telling him not to see her again.

_Has Joffrey been __reincarnated this time, too? _he wonders, and questions the managers-what idiots, to think he's looking for La Carlotta- about the letter, and they say they never sent it. Raoul hopes Christine is not in danger from this strange man who claims to be her Angel of Music.

That night's production of Il Muto sees La Carlotta lose her voice, and Christine must step in to take her place as the Countess. However, when Joseph Buquet is killed, Raoul runs to find Christine, and they run up to the roof, where he comforts her. Then, he hesitantly declares the love he has always felt for her, and is delighted when she says she feels the same. He bends his head down and kisses her, and she kisses back, and he swings her around, and they kiss again, once, twice- he does not care, he is the happiest man alive right now.

After a month has passed, he proposes, and she says yes, but asks him to keep it a secret. Only Meg and her mother know. He buys her a ring, and she wears it on her neck, even wearing it to the Masquerade Ball, where he is a Cossack, and she the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker, all in pink with rose detailing. Her friend Meg comes as a swan, in white feathers and they make a perfect picture of two girls enjoying themselves. Only when the Phantom shows up, waving a sword around, that Raoul feels the need to protect Christine from this monster, and runs off to get his sword. He jumps after the Phantom, and is confused at the room of mirrors he finds himself in.

When he gets out, he promises never to leave Christine alone again, and he holds her in his arms as she cries, terrified of her former teacher. The events that lead to the fight at the graveyard pass in a blur, and when he takes Christine home to his mansion, and she sews up the cut that the Phantom made, he apologizes for not being able to protect her. Christine kisses him harder then she ever has before, and they fall onto the bed, clothes being removed and he leaves kisses and marks all over her, as if to say to the Phantom, to that monster, "Christine is mine, and always will be.''

Then he is below, underground in the Phantom's lair, and there is a rope around his neck. And Raoul is begging Christine to leave him, to let him die, because he will gladly die for her, he will do anything for her. His heart nearly breaks when he sees her kiss the Phantom, and he prepares himself for death. But then Christine is untying the ropes, and pulling them off him, and the Phantom shouts at them to go, "Go now", he says. So they go, and Christine rests her head n his shoulder after she returns the ring the Phantom gave to her.

The Opera Populaire is not terribly burned, and they have been able to put out the fire, and Christine embraces Meg, who along with her mother is safe and sound.

A few months later, Raoul and Christine are married, with Meg as the bridesmaid, and a year later, Christine gives birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they call Gustave.

* * *

The last and final time they meet is in the modern day. Josh Lambert is a ghost hunter, and Ridley Duchannes is a Caster, a magic user. They are an odd pair, and her family does not really approve of him, except for her cousin Lena and her husband Ethan, himself a human. But they help each other, and they love each other, and that's enough for them.

* * *

**This was inspired by a shipping video for William Travis and Christine Daae, and I will be doing more like this for some of my favorite couples. Next up is Phillip and Anne from TGS. **

**The Tommen and Margaery part was added because I thought that they were a sort of Got Raoulstine, and Erik was Joffrey or Cersei, or a combination of both. **

**Fiona Gallagher is from Shameless, and this is a 19th century version of her. **

**The Belle and Adam part was added because I thought that in the 2004 film, Raoul and Christine look very much like Belle and Adam in the animated film, and some scenes between them, especially the kiss and twirl on the rooftop scene, were very similar to scenes from the animated film.**


End file.
